memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Vega I
orbits Delta Vega. | Full name = Delta Vega I | Classification = class M or class G geocrystalline/class FDelta Vega is described as a class M planet in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, Star Trek Fact Files and Captain's Glory. The and The Worlds of the Federation, however, describe it as a class F planet. The more recent Star Charts make it a class G geocrystalline planet, similar to the class F description; a younger classification of planet, with the surface still crystallizing, only primitive life, and a mostly carbon dioxide atmosphere, with some toxic gases. Star Charts class G is described as cooling towards becoming a class M planet, or a class K, L, N,O, or P. | Affiliation = United Federation of Planets | Location = Delta Vega system, Delta Vega sector, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant | Moons = | Population = uninhabited until colonization in the late-24th century | Capital = | Gravity = | Diameter = | Equatorial circumference = | Length of day = | land mass = | altimage = 220px|The surface of Delta Vega. }} Delta Vega I was a class M or class G geocrystalline/class F planet located in the Delta Vega system of the Delta Vega sectorThe reference to the Delta Vega sector in the never actually specifies it as the location of Delta Vega, however at that point in Star Trek production history there was only one known Delta Vega, so the locational reference is implied. at an edge of the galaxy, near the galactic barrier, in the Alpha Quadrant. By the mid-23rd century the planet was home to the Federation's Mineral Processing Facility DSE-Grissom | }} shows the Kelvin timeline version of this planet, and provides the name of the station. As an older station, it follows that the alternate version does not diverge significantly in either parallel version., an unmanned lithium cracking station. The planet remained an uninhabited industrial site until at least 2376, but by 2381 was the home to a colony. ( ; ; ; ; ; ; | }}) Overview Location thumb|Delta Vega's position in the galaxy Delta Vega was the first and only planet in the Delta Vega system, located, in comparison to the core worlds of the Federation, closer to the galactic core, and some distance above the galactic plane; a few light days from a portion of the galactic barrier at the edge of the galaxy. It was also situated near to Starbase 20 at the planet Vellurius, Starbase 47 in the Taurus Reach, and Starbase 33The Fire and the Rose, , and each provide different accounts of which starbase the Enterprise visited after Delta Vega to make make repairs. Each source describes the starbase referenced as the nearest, so the different starbases known to be near Delta Vega may not all exist at that location within the same continuity.. ( ; }}; }}) Makeup Somewhat smaller than Earth, Delta Vega possessed a lifeform-supporting planetary atmosphere and featured some sparse vegetation, but it had not evolved any sentient civilization. The planet was, however, rich in crystals and minerals. ( ; ) The planet had a rugged, rocky and mountainous terrain. From orbit, the world appeared a ruddy brown with wind-streaked strips of clouds, and the surface was shot through with dark, metallic blue, black and brown rocks and sand. In the opinion of Starfleet's Doctor Mark Piper, no Human could survive a life on the surface. ( ) The planet also had subterranean bodies of water, discovered in a survey by the in the mid-23rd century. ( }}) By 2381, the world was considered suitable for colonization and the Federation had a number of residents on the world, which had planted forests. ( ) History By the mid-23rd century, the planet was home to an automated Federation lithium cracking station, and was only ever visited by ore ships that collected the lithium every twenty years or so. ( ) A shipment of dilithium from Delta Vega was due at Earth in 2249 to supply the when she was undergoing a refit. However, as the refit was nearing completion ahead of schedule, a supply of dilithium held at the Sloane Complex was used for the Enterprise instead. ( ) [[file:mcAuliffe on Delta Vega.jpg|thumb|The McAuliffe over a body of water on Delta Vega]] At some point in the mid-23rd century the planet was visited by the . While there, the Farragut deployed the shuttlecraft to search for evidence of surface water on the planet. Science officer spent hours searching, until finally stumbling across a lake at the bottom of a canyon, two kilometers below the surface. ( }}) Galactic barrier incident thumb|left|Mitchell held in a cell on Delta Vega In 2265, the starship was a few light-days away from this world when they tried to travel beyond the galactic barrier; they visited Delta Vega to repair their damaged warp drive following their encounter with the energy effect. While Lieutenant Lee Kelso set about the task of cannibalizing the station's control mechanisms for usable parts, the decision was made by Enterprise senior staff to maroon Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell on the planet, after Mitchell was transformed by the barrier's psionic energy. Captain James T. Kirk had Kelso initiate a backup plan whereby the station's fuel bins would be detonated by an emergency switch if Mitchell resisted being stranded. After Mitchell managed to escape captivity and killed Kelso, Kirk set out across Delta Vega's rocky surface, chasing after Mitchell with a phaser rifle. Kirk ordered the planet lethally bombarded with neutron radiation if Mitchell was not stopped. thumb|Mitchell and Dehner in their lush garden on Delta Vega Mitchell was accompanied by Doctor Elizabeth Dehner, who had also been transformed, into the Delta Vega expanses. Mitchell used his power to create a relaxing grove of Kaferian apple trees and a water source, and soon Kirk found himself battling the powers of Mitchell and Dehner. Mitchell even created a gravestone for Kirk at the base of a rock outcropping. Fortunately, Mitchell was mortally wounded by Dehner before he could kill Kirk, but at the cost of her own life. ( ) During the encounter between Mitchell and Kirk a large plume of plasma, an atmospheric disturbance, and a hole in the planet's ozone layer were created over the area, preventing the Enterprise from communicating with Kirk. Concerned for the captain, Spock had the shuttlecraft Darwin prepped to launch a rescue party down to the planet. However, before it was necessary the confrontation had come to an end and the atmosphere normalized. Spock requested Kirk remain on the planet for a short while longer, to verify the abrupt peace was not another ploy of Mitchell using his powers. ( ) Legacy The Enterprise departed Delta Vega with partially restored systems, necessitating a stopover at the nearest starbase for full repairs. ( }}; }}) While the Enterprise was at Starbase Vanguard, Federation News Service reporter Tim Pennington pursued the Delta Vega story, when eyewitness accounts he obtained from Enterprise crew-members did not appear to line up with Captain Kirk's official report that Mitchell and Dehner had been causalities during the Enterprise s attempt to breach the Galactic Barrier. Pennington's published story was the top news item on the FNS when it was published, and aside from a few minor inaccuracies was very close to the true story. Pennington correctly postulated that a cover-up had occurred, and suggested Kirk himself may have killed Mitchell and Dehner, but left the article open as to whether that had been justified or not. ( }}) The logs for this mission were classified, but had been declassified by 2333, when Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the consulted them while considering a comparable situation with the Nuyyad. ( ) thumb|upright|Proteus's village. The Enterprise returned to Delta Vega in 2268 to find that the psionic energy imbued in Mitchell's mortal remains had attracted a being from another universe who referred to himself as . Proteus had inhabited and reanimated Mitchell's corpse, and, remembering a past life as Kevin MacTaggart on the alternate universe Earth where he originated, remade an area of Delta Vega's surface as a Scottish village. After a brief battle with the ''Enterprise'' crew and the X-Men, Jean Grey reached out the dormant essence of Gary Mitchell, convincing him to betray Proteus's team of combatants that was being led by Deathbird. The phasers of the Enterprise used in concert with the energy powers of Cyclops, Storm and Gambit destroyed Mitchell's body and drove Proteus back into the psionic rift. The energy-channeling powers of Lucas Bishop were used to focus absorbed psionic energy back into the rift, closing it just as the X-Men's stolen ship passed back through, returning the space around Delta Vega to normalcy. ( ) 24th century During the Gateways Crisis of 2376 a Romulan vessel was transported through an Iconian gateway and found itself above the planet, at the terminus of the gateway it had travelled through. Noting the planet was uninhabited but industrialised by the Federation the Romulan Commander decided to investigate the world; should it provide some sort of advantage to the Romulan Star Empire, before making the return journey through the gateway. ( ) By 2381 the planet had become home to a colony of Federation citizens, who had built a settlement, , and planted forests and fields. In that year the colony had a surprise one morning when a thousand new individuals appeared around the colony. The newcomers were abductees, returned to Federation space after rejecting the . Starfleet Command concluded they had been sent to Delta Vega as it was the closest class M planet to the galactic barrier. ( ) At some point in the 24th century, prior to 2387, the Romulan miner discovered and staked a claim to lithium deposits on the planet, which helped end Romulus' long-standing energy crisisThe reference to Nero discovering lithium on Delta Vega is somewhat ambiguous, the film established a second Delta Vega in the Vulcan system; both Delta Vegas are in Federation space, but it would seem more likely that the Romulans would be allowed to mine in distant Federation territory than in the core of Federation space, let alone in the Vulcans' home system. This also complements the Romulan interest in the world in Doors into Chaos, though this would seem less likely given the colony described in Captain's Glory. ( ) Alternate realities In the Kelvin timeline of the year 2258 the starship was similarly to a parallel event in the primary universe, a few light-days away from this world when they tried to travel beyond the galactic barrier; they visited Delta Vega to repair their damaged warp drive following their encounter with the energy effect. While Ensign set about the task of cannibalizing the station's control mechanisms for usable parts, the decision was made by Enterprise senior staff to maroon Lieutenant on the planet, after Mitchell was transformed by the barrier's psionic energy. After Mitchell managed to escape captivity and killed Kelso, Captain set out across Delta Vega's rocky surface, chasing after Mitchell with a . Mitchell had set off the Delta Vega expanses. Mitchell used his power to create a relaxing grove of Kaferian apple trees, and soon Kirk arrived to find himself battling Mitchell's powers. Mitchell made Kirk crouch and beg with telekinesis, but was then nerve pinched by , who had disobeyed orders and followed Kirk. Mitchell's power was momentarily broken, and Kirk finished him with a rifle blast to the chest. ( | | }}) Appendices Connections Background Appearances and references External link * category:planets category:alpha Quadrant planets category:federation worlds category:first planets category:quadrant 1 planets